Chuck Vs The Little Sister
by Georgina Harkness
Summary: My name is Skye Bartowski, and for eighteen years, I have been waiting and training for the day I can return to my brother and sister, but one thing I did not expect was my brother to download the intersect in his brain and now it's up to me, my foster father John Casey and Sarah Walker to protect him by any means necessary. Revision of Season 1.
1. Chapter 1: Skye Bartowski

**The Skye Bartowski Series:  
****Chuck Vs. ****The Little Sister****  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Chuck and it's characters, they all owned by NBC. However I do own, Skye Bartwoski and any other original characters that _may_ or may _not_ appear in the story.

**Rating:  
**T (Just on the safe side)

**Genre:  
**Family/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure

**Pairing(s):  
**Chuck/Sarah

**Lyrics Used:  
**N/A

**Character Profile:**  
_Name:_ Skye Bartowski  
_Age:_ 21  
_Height:_ 5'1  
_Weight:_ 104lbs  
_Hair Color:_ Red Velvet  
_Eyes Color:_ Dark Brown  
_Hobbies:_ Hacking. Horse Riding. Swimming. Gymnastics  
_Personality: _Skye has a warm edgy and witty personalilty, however she can be bubbly and goofy at times but she can hold her own in any situation, she also has the ablilty to trust a person even when no-one else will and will stop at nothing when it comes to protecting her family. Skye is also physically active.

**Summary:  
**My Name is Skye Bartowski, and for eighteen years I have been waiting and training for the day I can return to my brother and sister, but one thing I did not expect was my brother to download the intersect in his brain and now it's up to me, my foster father John Casey and Sarah Walker to protect him by any means necessary.**  
**

**Author's Note:  
**So welcome to my new Chuck story, this is probably a different take to it but I hope you all like it and please review at the end, thanks.

* * *

Skye Bartowski

* * *

"Mama, tell me a story," yawned three year-old Skye Bartowski as she pulled her duvet over her body so it was covering her from her head to toe, only leaving her head, which was just visible to her mother, Mary.

"Which story do you like to hear?" Mary asked as she tucked her daughter in, it was only 8.30 pm, which for a three year old was a reasonable time to go to bed and have a story but she was on a time limit, she had only a short amount of time to put her youngest daughter, son and her eldest to sleep so it had to be short.

Skye cuddled her head into the pillow, "The Frost Story."

"Okay," Mary smiled and picked up the book that was on her bedside table and started to read at least a chapter smiling as her daughter slowly fell asleep, closing the book and hugging it tightly.

"Goodnight Angel," she whispered as she stood up and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you," she smiled as she quietly closed the door behind her for the final time.

_~*Eighteen Years Later*~_

_My Dear Sweet Skye, _

_If you are reading this then something has happened to not only me, but to your father as well and for that we are terribly sorry. We didn't want for you to have this life. We didn't want it for ourselves either, but this is something you can't easily run from. _

_We never intended for this to happen, we wanted to keep you, your brother and sister safe but all we've done is left you unprotected. _

_We hope that one day we can be reunited as a family, you just have to trust us and anyone else you may meet in your life. But find your strength, and believe in yourself as we believe in you. Who you are is your greatest protection and no-one can take that from you. _

_We love you forever and always. _

_Love Mom and Dad. _

"Ugh," Twenty-One-Year-Old Skye Bartowski looked up at the sound of the grunt coming from the other side of the room. "You're not reading that again are you?"

"It's the only thing I have from my Mom and Dad," Skye sighed as she looked up to her foster father, "and it doesn't make any sense."

"Have you ever thought that it's not supposed to make sense?"

Skye let out a deep breath. "Maybe," she whispered, looking up as she noticed her foster father Major John Casey packing guns and tightly concealing them in two black gym bags. "Something wrong at HQ?"

"A CIA Agent has gone rogue," he explained. "It's my job to wipe him out.

"Want me to do anything?" she asked

"I need you to keep an eye on things using your hacker skills," Casey smiled.

Skye nodded. "Will do," she paused. "Wait didn't Beckman say..."

"Beckman wants you to keep an eye on things," Casey replied handing her a piece of paper, "here's the authorization code."

"Thank you," Skye smiled as she took the piece of paper from him just before he walked towards the door. "Good luck, Kick some CIA ass," she smirked as her foster father simply grunted in reply before closing the door quickly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Past Vs The Present

**Chuck Vs. ****The Little Sister****  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Chuck and it's characters, they all owned by NBC. However I do own, Skye Bartwoski and any other original characters that _may_ or may _not_ appear in the story.

**Rating:  
**T (Just on the safe side)

**Genre:  
**Family/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure

**Pairing(s):  
**Chuck/Sarah  
Ellie/Devon

**Lyrics Used:  
**22 by Taylor Swift

**Author's Note:  
**Here it is, a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and this one is a little longer this time :)

_'~*Skye*~_ - is a scene break.'

* * *

The Past Vs. The Present  


_ It seems like one of those nights / This place is too crowded / Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh _  
_ It seems like one of those nights / We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming / Instead of sleeping._

* * *

_Burbank, Los Angeles CA. _

"Morgan," Chuck whispered as he watched his best friend zip up his jacket, and fill the torch with batteries, "this is a bad idea."

Morgan looked up from the sheets he was now tying together and turned to face him, "Well, we cant stay here, Chuck," he whispered.

"I'm uncomfortable with the plan."

"Plan?" Morgan asked as he opened the window and turned on the flashlight. "What plan? This is survival," he turned as suddenly footsteps could be heard from outside the door. "That's her," Morgan whispered louder as he tried to jump out of the window. "We've been compromised! I'm a ghost."

"Morgan, you can't leave me like this. You can't do this to me, man," Chuck blinked as the lights were switched on, he looked over to the door to see his sister, Ellie Bartowski stood at the door with a hand on her hip and the other still on the doorknob.

"Chuck," she sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, ah," he replied looking back and fourth to the window, "escaping…"

"From your own birthday party?"

Morgan tried to pull himself back up to the window ledge, peering over to see Ellie at the doorway, "Hey, Ellie!" he smiled. "Wow, you look fantastic!"

"Ah, you know, sis, the thing is," Chuck lightly smiled as he tried to think of what to say, the thing was he didn't want to offend his sister but at the same time, he did really want to leave, "Morgan and I don't really feel like we're fitting in at my birthday party 'cause we don't know anybody cause they're all your friends and they all happen to be doctors."

"Doctors who don't get our jokes," Morgan nodded.

"Well, your jokes," Chuck retorted.

"Okay, my jokes."

"Chuck," Ellie said as she took a deep breath. "I have invited real live women, for you, so please let's go," she took one step out of the door before turning back to the window. "Morgan, you stay here."

Chuck sighed as he stood up and patted himself off as the door closed, he turned to his best friend who was still dangling from the window ledge. "Need a hand, buddy?"

"No," Morgan shouted back as he firmly placed two feet on the ground. "I'm okay."

_~*Skye*~_

Chuck took a deep breath as he walked through into the living room, jumping as suddenly Ellie grabbed him by the shoulders and started to steer him through towards the door.

"Birthday boy, come with me," she smiled as she dragged him through the crowd. "You're funny, you're smart, you're handsome…"

"Hey," he smiled pointing over to the far side of the courtyard, "there's Capt. Awesome."

"Please don't call him that," Ellie said.

"Okay," Capt. Awesome smiled as he walked up to Chuck and Ellie. "I have identified candidates for Chuck and they are awesome!" his grin grew wider as they stopped just before a group of girls. "Let me introduce you to Chuck, Ellie's brother."

"Hi, Chuck!" one girl smiled as she watched him turn to his brother and sister nervously. "I've heard so much about you! Are you in costume?"

"No, I," he coughed as he fiddled with his tie, "work for the Nerd Herd."

"Nerd Herd?" another girl grinned. "That is so cute! What do you really wanna do?"

"Well, I'm working on a five-year plan. I just need to choose a font."

"What happened here?" he looked up to the girl who was studying his fingers, "Did you hurt your hand?"

Chuck looked down to his fingers to the plasters she was pointing at, "No, no," he smiled, "It's from Call of Duty. The controller chafes after several hours."

"So, Ellie said you went to Stanford."

"Yes," he answered, "That's technically correct…"

"I graduated in '02!" she smiled. "What was your major?"

"Engineering…"

"Oh my god! I knew this great guy. He was an engineer. He ran track…" Chuck's smile started to fade as he listened to the girl, "and I think he was a gymnast too."

"Bryce Larkin," he muttered. "He was my roommate."

"Oh yeah," the girl smiled back. "What's he doing now?"

"I think he's an accountant."

_~*Skye*~_

_Washington D.C._

"Skye! Skye!"

Skye looked up from her notepad and looked up to the computer screens in her bedroom, she bit her lip as she put her headphones on and concentrated on what she was doing, "Sorry Bryce," she muttered.

"Where were you?" Bryce asked, panting as he worked his way through the air vent.

"Sorry," Skye replied. "My foster dad only just left the apartment, you may have a NSA trail on you any minute…"

Bryce frowned. "That would have been nice to know…"

"Well I am telling you now, aren't I?" she snapped.

"I need to know where the intersect room is," Bryce said not even bothering to answer the question, "Skye!"

"Hang on," Skye whispered as she typed, her eyes scanning the map that was on her one of her monitors looking for the red dot that was Bryce's location. "You're right on top of it! Are you sure I won't get into trouble? I mean you know who my foster dad is, right?"

Bryce let out a sigh as he opened the air vent. "Skye, I promised I would protect you didn't I?"

Skye bit her lip again, "Yeah."

"Then, believe me okay?" he smiled before jumping down the air vent and landing hard on the floor.

_**BRYCE LARKIN. **_

_**NOT AN ACCOUNTANT.**_

Scrambling up to his feet, Bryce ran towards the computer in the middle of the white tiled room and started typing away, looking up to the screen as the words 'Intersect Computer, for authorised personnel only,' appeared onscreen.

"You need to put the cables in," Skye said. "Like I taught you…"

Bryce rolled his eyes as he did what he was told. "I remember…"

"Skye!" Skye looked up at the sound of her name being called looking around at her desk to the other communicator that was on the table.

"Skye?" Bryce asked. "What's going on?"

"Hang on," Skye muttered and took the 'Bryce' communicator off and swapped it over. "Yup!"

"Skye," Casey's voice came through the communicator. "Skye, where's Larkin?"

Skye bit her lip as she shifted in her chair, "Um," she coughed. "In the intersect room."

"Can't you lock him in?" Casey asked, Skye started typing some code into the machine looking up as an error message appeared on the screen.

"Somethings blocking me out," she answered. "I think Larkin might have hacked the system."

"Damn-it!" Casey groaned and started running, Skye quickly took the ear piece out and replaced it with the connection she had to Bryce.

"Bryce, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay," he sighed. "Just finishing up the cabling…"

"Casey's on his way over to you," Skye said. "You have a matter of minutes."

Bryce stood up as he put his sunglasses on and looked down to the screen. "Time to say goodbye," he whispered as he pressed a button on the keyboard staring at the screen as the room darkened and pictures came to life.

"Security Breach."

_~*Skye*~_

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I did," Chuck nodded. "A while back. At Stanford. Her name was Jill, we met freshman year."

"Oh," the girl sighed. "That was a while back."

"I remember when I met Jill," he smiled as he started to remember. "It was an economics class. I was walking across the quad, and she dropped her bag and I was, you know, rushing to go and pick it up for her and, uh, it was, like you know a cartoon, we bumped heads and this whole gang.. Jill, Bryce."

The girl he was 'talking' to turned her attention back to her friends and walked over to them, leaving Chuck to his own devices.

"We had so much in common then," he smiled.

Ellie looked over to her brother as she tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder. "How's he doing?"

"Not awesome." Capt. Awesome sighed.

"So there I was, Jill with Bryce, me on a train home. Guess he thought he was more exciting," Chuck sighed as he looked up, looking around for the girl before slowly realising that he was alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Cliffhanger! I know don't shoot me, I just really wanted to end it there so I could get a new chapter up, I promise the next chapter will be up soon I'm just sorry about the wait for this chapter, It's been a busy week for me this week.


End file.
